Pikachumoon
was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 12. Biography Big Brother 12 Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get to play in Big Brother 12? Yepperoni. What are you most looking forward to? All of the spicy drama and the fights ;) Who would you love to play with? Anyone who's feels like a nice person at heart. What twist do you want to see? A twist that'd blow the rest out of the water. Name three things unique about you. I snort markers when I'm bored, have an obsession for Mcdonalds and I'm edgy as hell. Any final words? Mcdonalds > Burger King smfh. Bio Minish was one of the twelve new players cast to participate for Big Brother 12. Upon entering, it was revealed to him and everyone else that 4 previous players would return to coach the newbies. Minish was placed on Caz's team. Minish was able to lay low and align with both sides of the house for the first half of the game. For example, during week 2 when Tyler was nominated, he was able to remain friendly with his fellow nominee while also remaining in goods with his team captain and members. Minish won HOH the following week, and was given the choice to open Pandora's Box. He decided to open it after all which ended up unleashing an additional twist to the game. For the live vote, the houseguests would either vote to evict a houseguest or for a secret "third" option. If the third option received majority votes, then the coaches would enter. This occurred, which ultimately nullified Minish's HOH reign and his nominations. Regardless, he was given the ability to play in the next HOH. Diego however decided to nominate Minish which lead to Caz saving him with the POV due to trusting him previously in the game and having bigger plans in mind. Minish continued to remain in this position of being a pawn and in goods with majority of the house. He also however demonstrated his competition abilities with winning his second HOH during the first double eviction. Which ended in another winner going home. He laid low the following week he as he had zero problems with Dark. Caz saved Minish the following week once more from the block, continuing to play the pawn card. He successfully won Co-HOH the next week with Cam. Both Cam and Minish ultimately decided to evict Diego in the three-way tie breaker vote. Minish won the POV the next week after his strong HOH win. He saved Angela which resulted in Dark being evicted. However, Cam the following week decided to nominate Caz and Minish due to their affiliation. Caz won the POV which ended up leaving Minish seen as the bigger threat. He was evicted with 2 votes and became the 6th juror, placing 5th. Host Opinion Minish was definitely one of my favorite players in Big Brother 12. I felt his affiliation at the start of the game with Caz and the rest of his team was very strong. This lead to Caz seeing Minish was a valuable asset, saving him several times in the game. Were his moves always smart? Not exactly. I feel opening Pandora's Box was a bit of a bad risk as it ended in the coaches becoming regular players early. However this did help him later on when the coaches trusted him mostly. His biggest move was targeting Lauren no doubt. Winners are often ignored during their second run due to being seen as a trust worthy player. So it was refreshing to see two go in the same hour. He had a very consistent game strategy and I feel would of had a huge impact on the finale had he made it that far. He played very well for a newbie and proved himself to everyone else. Great game, Minish! Player History - Big Brother 12 Competition History Note: 1 Minish didn't attend this session/Gave up right to play in VETO. Note: 1 Minish took a disadvantage during Week 9, meaning he can't play in any HOH until F3. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia Category:African-American Houseguests Category:HouseGuests Season 12 Category:BB12 Jury Category:5th Place